Punishment
by Luce Wang
Summary: For some mistakes, there's sometimes a punishment. For a pair of Quilava and Togetic, both of them got a punishment because the Quilava make a mistake. But because of the punishment, they found something irreplaceable. Lemon, YAOI, One-shot


**Here comes a oneshot lemon. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Oneshot (Quilava x Togetic) - Punishment**

* * *

"Be good boys, okay?" our trainer said. I nodded at him and, soon, watching him left us. He stopped by the counter and talked to the old lady for a while before slowly disappeared from my sight.

Being in a new environment, I sheepishly scanned around, stopping when I finally saw an extremely annoyed quilava. "What?" the quilava growled, blazing his flame. I jumped back and, in fear, covered my head with my hands. Asch sure is scary when he's bored. "Don't come close to me, Lu! You don't want anything bad happened to you," he threatened, leaving me. Luce! Save me!

Oh, wait a minute. Let me introduce myself. My name is Lu. My trainer Luce named me so. He's... weird to name me so. Anyway, I'm a your-average Togetic. There's nothing special with me. Absolutely nothing. But Luce loves me as if I'm his baby. Well, I was his baby. He has been taking care of me since I was an egg. And by his side, there was a Quilava who also kept looking after me. And that quilava is the same quilava who scared me. Asch.

Asch is like a father to me, while Luce is like the mother. Although both of them weren't very... mature, as Guy, an ampharos Luce 'owned', said, they were still a parent figure for me, no matter what.

Speaking of Asch, lately he seemed to be very annoyed about something. I always asked him whether there was something I could do to help him, but he always refused my offer... rudely. Most of the time, he would shot Ember just a step away from me, scorching the ground in front of me. He always threatened me that he wouldn't miss the next time. Though he always 'missed' the next time.

I sighed and shook my head. Now that Asch left me all alone, I began wandering around aimlessly. Once in a while, I flied onto a tree and scanned around to find out what was around. I found some pokemons ramming its body onto another pokemon in a very weird way. Next to that, I also found an egg coming out from someone's body. "What is that?" I asked myself curiously. Seeing the egg coming out of that pokemon made me think, "Did I also come from someone else's body?" I quickly shook my head and my thought off my mind.

Suddenly, I heard rustles coming from beneath me. I took a look and saw a familiar yet scary face. "Hey, get down here!" Asch shouted. I wondered what he wanted from me, but then again, perhaps he didn't want anything special, since he was holding two apples. I slowly flew down onto the ground, right next to him. Asch wasn't blazing his flame, which meant he wasn't angry or annoyed. But, his face wasn't so pleasant. "Here, eat this," he said, offering me an apple. "Thanks," I answered. I hesitantly took it, examining it as if it was poisoned. I saw him took a bite on his apple hungrily. Experimentally, I took a bite on my apple and involuntary moaned in delight. "Yummy!" I said.

"You like it?" Asch asked, in which I nodded as response. He took another bite and then threw the rest of the apple, which was only its core. "Want some more?" I asked, offering the rest of my apple. He nodded and happily took... snatched my apple. Perhaps it's just me, but when I was wandering around, I didn't see any apple trees around. Asking wouldn't hurt. "Where do you get those apples?" I asked all of a sudden. Asch looked at me while nibbling 'his' apple. "You seriously don't want to know," he answered. That, coming from him, might mean he had done something bad.

I stared at him, but suddenly, I heard another rustles. "That's the thief! He took my apples!" Someone said. I scanned around, but before I could find out anything, Asch had put me onto his back and started running away. "You took their apples?" I asked. Asch only smirked and run as quick as he could. From all those shaking, I quickly wrapped my arms on Asch's neck. "Bring back memories?" Asch asked. When I was still a togepi, he always gave me a 'piggyback' ride. But it wasn't the right moment to be nostalgic about my past. I heard something cracking from behind. I took a glance and was shocked when I saw a houndoom was dashing toward us with a pikachu on its back, seemed to be ready to let go an electric-type move.

"Hold on tight!" Asch said, picking up the pace. Suddenly, Asch leapt to his side, dodging a Thunderbolt... Maybe it was more like a Thunder, since the ground scorched was wider. "Asch! Don't let that hit us!" I begged, hugging him tighter. Perhaps I hugged too tight that I accidentally choke him. "Hey, lemme go!" he yelped, trying to breath. I quickly loosen the grip, but it went too loose that I actually fell from Asch's 'stead'.

"Oh no!" My head went 'banging' with the houndoom's head. I cringed in pain, and soon, I lost my consciousness

* * *

"Hey, wake up." I could hear Asch called me. I slowly opened my eyes, only to find out that Asch and I were...in a cave. I quickly got up, but the pain on my head was so intense, as if something was hitting me. "You okay?" Asch asked. I looked at him weakly, and nodded. He was fidgeting around, and he seemed to be uncomfortable about something. He was like that lately, and, perhaps, even if I asked what happened to him, he would easily fend it off...with his fire.

"Where are we?" I asked, rubbing my head. Usually, Asch would sigh and rub my head. But this time, he remained on his position, fidgeting uncontrollably. "We're at the daycare, idiot," he answered. Asking something obvious really made me an idiot. I should have asked something more specific. But I'm positive he would answer, 'We're at the daycare.'

I heard someone was panting hard. I scanned around, but couldn't see anything since it was dark. Then, I realized that the sound come from Asch. "Asch, are you okay?" I asked. Asch suddenly blazed his flame and pushed me onto the bar. There, I could see something out of ordinary. A red thingy was hanging on Asch's groin. "Look at me," Asch ordered, holding my head to avert my attention. But it was useless, because for some reason, my eyes were fixated on that hanging, red thingy. And also, without a reason, I blushed heavily.

"What's that?" I asked, naively. Asch blinked and released my head. He slowly stepped back, but suddenly fell on his back, completely exposing the red thingy. I curiously touched it, and found out that it was soft and hot. Hotter than his body. "Don't... t-t-touch it... A-a-a-aahhh!" Asch was acting weird. His body was quaking as soon as I touched the red thingy.

"Is there something I can do to fix this?" I asked, worried that something was wrong with him. The quilava looked at me guiltily. He was blushing madly, and his breath was still erratic. He said something, but I couldn't hear what he said. "Pardon?" I asked. The quilava moaned...in delight and laid back. He closed his eyes with his 'front-leg' and quivered lightly. "Please keep rubbing your hands on it," he said before shutting his mouth with his other 'front-leg'. I nodded and hurriedly, and roughly, rubbed my hands on the red thingy, which made him quivered lightly.

"Huh?" I accidentally rubbed its tip, touching something sticky. I hesitantly pulled my hand to see what it was. That something sticky was white. Clear white. "What's this?" I asked. I took an experimental sniff, and found that its scent was a bit sweet. Getting no response from the quilava, I continued rubbing the red thingy again. What's this red thingy anyway? He didn't want to tell me, and I was sure he wouldn't.

But, that sweet scent was driving me crazy. 'Is it edible?' With that thought, I experimentally licked it. Though it was spicy, it was somewhat sweet! I hesitantly looked at the tip, seeing more of that sticky liquid gushing out of the tip. Gulping in hesitation, I experimentally licked its tip. Asch moaned through his 'front-leg'. "Just suck it as if it's a straw!" he said through moans.

I did as he said, and put the red thingy in my mouth and began sucking hard. The liquid started to gush out more! I, innocently, licked at it and savored the spicy-yet-somewhat-sweet taste. "Don't stop your hand! Keep rubbing!" he ordered. I continued rubbing him while sucking the red thingy. He openly moaned louder this time. What happened to him? Was it good? If yes, then...I could only tell that this red thingy is part of his body.

"D-d-d-don't s-stooo~op," he said. Soon, the red thingy twitched, and twitched again violently. Then, it shot some weird liquids right into my throat and mouth. Taken by surprise, I choked and accidentally coughed up those weird liquid. I took a deep breath, inhaling air for my lungs. The taste of the liquids was...amazing. The aftertaste was a bit bitter though.

"Seriously! You're so innocent that I can't help it," Asch whispered, suddenly tackling me. I fell back and yelped. I felt something was pushed into my butt hole. "What are you doing?" I asked, panting heavily. For some reason, my body grew hot, and I felt extra hot with Asch flaring his fire. But what made me felt hotter was his warm body. He was lying on my body, and the extra weight was crushing me, though it didn't feel really bad.

"I think you've seen those pokemons mating. And now, I'm going to do the same as they did," Asch said. I gasped in shock. My trainer had given me some knowledge about mating. That time, I wasn't very interested so I didn't hear the full details. I only heard that it involved a male and a female pokemon, and it will produce eggs. "But, isn't it done with a pair of male and female?" I asked, quite naively. The quilava kissed my lips which made my heart skipped a beat. 'Isn't kiss something you do to someone you love?' My mind started to go blank. I couldn't believe that he loved me in a very different way! And, as if my body could move on its own, I kissed back!

He broke the kiss, which made me feel empty...in heart. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you," he whispered, pulling me around so I sat on his lap. He turned me around so my back met his belly, and it gave me a good view of what's happening. A red thingy appeared on my body, which made me gasped when he grasped it roughly. "Cute dick, huh?" he said. I saw his red thingy, 'dick', was pressed onto my butt hole. I cringed and bit my lower lip. I realized what he meant with 'won't hurt me'. It was painful. Really painful. But there was a glint of...pleasure on it. By the time I realized it, his dick was buried in my butt hole. I was shocked. Compared to my dick, his dick was very big, but it could still enter my butt hole.

"Here I go," he said. He pulled his dick and then slammed it back into my butt hole. I gasped at the force. It felt great! The feeling was indescribable. It was painful not to cry though. So I cried. Not in pain or anguish but in pleasure. "More!" I begged, pressing my head onto his chest. He didn't answer, but instead, he thrust his dick into me with great strength and speed. My body grew tense as my dick suddenly shot weird liquids.

"Tch, you're a virgin after all," he said, grasping my dick. I gasped when he rubbed it up and down roughly with his paw. I was about to scream, but Asch shut me with his free paw. Before long, my dick shot another ropes of weird liquids. I gasped in exhaustion. It seemed that he hadn't finished whatever he was doing. He kept thrusting his dick into me and the speed and power didn't decrease at all. Second after second, minute after minute, he kept thrusting and thrusting. By the time his power increase, I'd already lost control and my mind went blank.

"Urgghh," he grunted and suddenly rammed the hardest he could while rubbing my dick the hardest he could. I almost fainted when my dick shot another ropes of weird liquids. And by the time the dick stopped shooting the weird liquids, I felt something hot gushing out of my butt hole. I quivered and rested my head and body on Asch's chest and belly, breathing hard. He slowly lifted me and pulled his dick out off my butt hole. I moaned and felt some weird liquid gushing out off my butt hole.

Asch laid me on the ground and panted heavily. While lying, I saw two figures approached us. One with horns, one with heart-shaped tail. "You really did that, huh? Good thing we prepared something to lube that cute ass up, hmm?" the figure with heart-shaped tail said.

"Are you satisfied?" I heard Asch asking the figure. Before I could hear the answer, I passed out in exhaustion.

* * *

I groggily woke up. How long had it been since I 'passed out' because of the...'pleasure'? I wished that Asch would answer that. But... With him showing something like mating, I didn't have what it took to face him. "I'm sorry," Asch said. I gasped and was shocked when I found him sitting beside me. I blushed heavily, covering my face with my hands. "What did we do last...night?" I asked, shaking violently. Asch seemed to be blushing too. Perhaps he wouldn't answer me, huh?

"We're mating. And it was actually a setup," he said. My heart skipped a beat when I heard it. So, he didn't really love me? He was just doing that because someone was setting it up? "But my love for you is real," he said, or rather, he blurted. I sheepishly hugged him from behind and whispered, "It is okay. I also...love you."

"That innocence of yours is the reason why you lost your virginity," someone said. I jumped in surprise, but cringed in pain as my butt was very sore. "Now that you're not virgins, I think you can fill us up?" That someone was a pikachu, who was rubbing its groin with a very...lewd face. By the way, from the shape of its tail, it was the same figure I saw before I passed out!

"Well," Asch pulled me onto his back and put me in a very similar way like he did when the houndoom and pikachu were chasing us, "Since Lu is awake and you don't serve as a threat anymore, I think I'll just run." The pikachu and the houndoom growled angrily. "You're breaking the promise!" the houndoom barked. Asch smirked and flared his fire, which shocked me since I was almost burned by it. "I don't do business with sluts. Well, sayonara!"

Asch suddenly ran as fast as he could. Then he slowed down a bit. "Hold on tight this time," he said, which I quickly do without choking him this time. "Hey, get back here!" the pikachu shouted. The voice slowly 'vanished' and with that, I knew that the pikachu wasn't chasing us.

I didn't know why we ran though. Not like it's a big problem though. As long as I'm with Asch, everything is fine. Even though I...lost my virginity.

"I said, get back here!" I heard the sound got closer. Guess they are chasing us. Well, I'm sure Asch would be able to got away from them easily.

* * *

**The end...**

**I hope you like the story. :3**


End file.
